Forgotten Soul, Part I
by msshopaholic
Summary: The charmed ones encounter a demon closely known to Leo, that threatens their very existance. It is a race against time to abolish it.
1. Forgotten Soul, Part I

Forgotten Soul, Part I

It's a black, stormy night at the Hallowell house. Piper is in the kitchen arranging flowers in a small glass vase when a white-hot flash of lightening is seen, followed by a startling crack of thunder, and in an instant the power goes out. Piper looks startled briefly, and then her facial expression turns to annoyed. She lets out a sigh.

"Phoebe! Prue! Are you guys ok?" She calls up the stairs.

The two girls come rushing down; Prue is soaking wet and wrapped in a housecoat.

"Power outage." Says Prue, dryly, looking around. "Just what I need in the middle of a bath."

"Well, I'll go downstairs to the fuse box and see what I can do." Says Phoebe, shrugging.

"Fine, and Piper and I will round up some matches and a few candles."

Moments later, Piper and Prue are standing in the living room, which is now aglow with various sized candles in an array of shapes and colors. Piper is lighting the last one as thunder erupts again and Prue jumps. Piper smirks at her, and Prue glares back.

"What? Thunder storms are creepy, especially when you are us, and anything can happen at any sec-"

Prue doesn't get to finish as she is interrupted by a horrifying scream coming from the basement. Both girls race for the stairs.

"Phoebe!" Yells a concerned Piper.

They reach the bottom of the stairs and see Phoebe lying, motionless on the floor. A dark, shadowy figure is hovered over her, glowing with yellow-white light. He is holding his hands over her body and whispering an incantation in a foreign language. As he sees the sisters reach the bottom of the stairs, and stop, he orbs away in a yellow glow. Prue runs to Phoebe and cradles her head on her lap. Piper looks at the ceiling, terrified and calls for Leo. Moments later he orbs in, and sees the scene. Phoebe is unconscious and pale. Leo runs to her aid and begins to heal her. Prue and Piper watch helplessly as the color returns to their sister's face and she slowly becomes awake, but shaken and confused as if bumped on the head.

"What…what happened?" She croaks.

"I'm not really sure." Says Leo, "All I know is that you didn't have much time left."

"Leo, what do you mean? What was that, that thing that attacked Phoebe!"

"I'm not sure…But I know it wont be back for another few hours. I, I have to go…"

"Wait!" Cries Piper, as Leo orbs away. But she is to late because he is already gone.

"Well that's just great. There's a…a thing on the loose and we don't even know what it is!"

Piper assists Phoebe uneasily to her feet.

"All I can remember is going down to check out the fuses, and then blank…" says Phoebe rubbing her head.

"Well, whatever it was that attacked you, its got Leo freaked." Says Prue as the girls head upstairs.

"I'm going to check the book for something relevant." Says Piper rushing upstairs.

Moments later they join together on the couch and flip through the spell book.

"There's nothing even close to what we saw Piper." Says Prue.

"How can that be? Leo acted as though he saw a ghost when we told him what happened. As if he'd dealt with this thing before."

Suddenly the power reappears and the room is lit.

The girls look around, "Well that's better." Says Piper.

The next morning, Leo Orbs in to find the sisters sleeping on the couch.

As they awaken, Piper runs to Leo and gives him a hug.

"What did you find out?"

"Nothing I didn't already assume. This thing that attacked Pheobe is something you have never had to take on before. It's much more serious."

"Well then tell us!" Says Piper.

"It's a man who was under my command in the army, he turned out to be leaking information about our every move to the enemy, they knew our next move and killed 100 men in our platoon. The source took notice of his evil and made him a demon."

"Well how do we defeat it?" Asks Pheobe.

"We don't. We can't. We have to outsmart it."

"Ok, well ill go check the book of-"

Prue is interrupted by a sudden knocking at the door….


	2. Forgotten Soul, Part II

**Chapter 2**

"Who's knocking at this hour?" Asks Prue, running to the door.

She nears it and notices a shadowy figure through the window.

"Uh… Guys? We've got company… and not the human kind!"

Piper looks at the door as scratching noises begin; whatever is out there is trying to get in.

"Ok. Everyone upstairs, NOW!" Cries Piper, and they all run upstairs to the attic. Phoebe begins frantically flipping through the spell book as Leo, Piper and Prue stack furniture against the doorway. A shadow emerges under the door and they all stand back in fear.

"Ok Piper, you freeze it, I'll fling it. Just like normal, ok?" Says Prue.

"This isn't your normal demon, your normal attack style isn't going to cut it!" Says Leo frantically.

Just then Phoebe reaches the page she was looking for and gets a premonition:

A dark, cloaked figure draped in black stands on the other side of their attic door, muttering to itself in a deep voice, in a language she doesn't understand. Scratch marks are appearing on the door and muffled screams can be heard. The creature is etching a picture she's never seen before.

Phoebe snaps back into reality and sees the drawing from her premonition in the spell book.

"I found it you guys." She reads on, "Oh but it won't banish the demon, it will only subdue it."

The scratching sounds get louder.

"Well say it Phoebe, we will think details later!" Cries Prue.

"By the power of three,

I stop thee from causing harm,

To those in protection of this house,

Be gone with you!"

The darkness fades and the scratching noise fades. Leo moves closer to the door and removes the furniture. He slowly opens it and the coast is clear. The sisters step out and Phoebe points out the drawing on the door.

"What is that?" Exclaims Piper.

"I saw it drawing that in my premonition. I heard screams. I only saw the outside of the door…were the screams, ours?"


End file.
